


Baking Frenzy

by DrarryismyJamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bo burnham - Freeform, fall exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryismyJamilton/pseuds/DrarryismyJamilton
Summary: As per usual, Lafayette has too much on his plate, but with some cuddles and cookies from Laurens, Lafayette might just be able to relax.





	Baking Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurctte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurctte/gifts).



> Oh Lord, this is my first fan fiction, like ever! I'm excited but super nervous to release this where everyone can see. Please be gentle, and I'm grateful for and comments or kudos you send my way! *bows and runs away*

Gilbert du Motier Lafayette slams his hand on his old fashioned alarm clock at about 6 am. After getting dressed and drinking about a gallon of coffee, he finally feels human again. He gives his still sleeping boyfriend a kiss on the forehead and walks out of their shared apartment, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Christmas was approaching and he had the perfect gift in mind for his favorite person. 

      He catches the bus to Washington and Associates, the law firm he works for. He’s not a lawyer though, he’s actually in charge of public relations and marketing. He loves job, although sometimes it meant being the peacemaker between Alexander and Thomas. Those two argue about even the most petite things, and if you ask Lafayette, it’s all sexual tension. 

     Getting off the bus and walking into the office, he smiles and exchanges pleasantries with Marguerite. Everyone calls her Peggy, and she is the latest addition to the staff. He continues through the lobby only to find the common sight of Alex and Thomas arguing in front of his office. Alex yells, “We wouldn’t have lost the case if you had just let me handle it!”

      “Everything is not about you Alexander! Washington told us we were to WORK TOGETHER! We lost the case because you’re extremely stubborn!”

      “ That’s not true!”

Washington hears both of them and intercedes, “ENOUGH ! Both of you are grown men and I expect more maturity out of both you! Now both of you are going to ask Lafayette for help and you better pray to high heaven he can fix the mess you’ve made, because otherwise there with consequences. Big ones.” Washington turns away and says, “ Also there is a meeting 10:30, do not be late.” He stalks away leaving both of them startled. 

    Lafayette passes them by and walks into his office, sits at his desk, and wait for them to follow. As they each take a seat across from him, he finally asks,” Mes amies, what exactly did you do?” Both of them at least have the decency to look sheepish.

    Alexander speaks up, “Well it’s kind of a long story…”

     Several hours and a migraine later, Gilbert takes a seat in the staff meeting room. He hopes that Monsieur Washington doesn’t make this one of their longer meetings, and prays that for once his friends could keep quiet so the meeting could end that much quicker. He pops an Advil into his mouth and sips his third cup of coffee for the day. At long last his boss arrives and Lafayette pretends to pay attention as Washington drones on about things that have nothing to do with his department. Eventually, his ears catch the phrase “Christmas party” and suddenly his attention is focused on Washington’s smiling face.

“That’s right ladies and gentlemen, we are having an office Christmas party. It was all Martha’s idea. Everyone should bring a dish to share.”

Thomas immediately volunteers and Alexander scoffs, “No one wants to eat your mac and cheese you hairy kiwi.”

“Shut up Alex, if it weren’t for your wife, you’d starve!”

Washington mercifully continues over them, “Alright, so that’s dinner taken care of. Who can do dessert?” Lafayette raises his hand, knowing that dessert is his expertise.

“Thank you Gilbert, anyone else?” When no one else raises their hand, he begins to panic a little. “That’s all for today then, meeting adjourned.” Everyone filed out off the staff room and Lafayette spent the rest of the day anxious to get home and get lost in  the wonderful art of baking. 

 

Laurens walked into the apartment he shares with Gilbert , only to be greeted by the overwhelming scent of freshly baked cookies. He makes his way over to the kitchen and his eyes go wide. Standing in their kitchen is his boyfriend, covered in flour and surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of cookies and cupcakes.

“Gilbert...why is the kitchen nearly covered in baked goods?”, he asked with a hint of trepidation, knowing that Gil only bakes this much when he is stressed.

Gilbert turns toward his boyfriend and sees the concern etched into his face, and that’s all it takes for him to crack. He curls in on himself and chokes out a sob. “Mon amour! Today started out bien, I promise! But then Monsieur Washington called everyone in for a meeting and said that he would like to have an office Christmas party!”

Laurens, still really confused, pulls Gil into his arms and hugs him for reassurance. “Okay… but why are you upset about it?” he asked gently. 

“Because! Alex and Thomas volunteered to bring dishes, and of course everyone followed. Then Monsieur Washington asked about dessert and of course I volunteered because I did not off to bring anything, and I did not want to appear rude. So Monsieur Washington asked if anyone else wanted to bring dessert and no one else raised their hand! Do you know how many people work at the firm, including aides and others?! Over 30! Merde! How am I too feed that many people?!”

Startled by this news places a kiss on Gilbert’s forehead, “Mon amour, relax. Everything will be fine. If anyone can handle this project, it’s you.” Unfortunately, this only served to rile up his favorite frenchman even further.

“Non! You do not understand! I have to take in to account allergies and special diets so that everyone may enjoy them! Also, I absolutely refuse to serve the desserts on anything other than the most festive platters! And to make things even harder, Monsieur Washington asked me to clean up the giant mess that Alex and Thomas made of a very high profile case! It has been taking up all of my time! When am I going to find to do all this?!”

John gently shushed his frantic boyfriend,” Darling, maybe you should consider asking Washington for help. He could ask someone else to volunteer to make desserts too, then it won’t be quite so overwhelming.”

Gilbert tried to protest, but John gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “None of that now, everything will work out, you’ll see. Moving on, have you eaten?” Gil shook his head mutely. “Well that is probably not helping things either. You need to eat Gilbert. It will help you keep  a level head. Look at Alexander, he’s a walking disaster because he thinks that he can simply run on coffee. If it weren’t for Eliza, he would have wasted away years ago. There is no way I’m letting that happen to you. Here’s the plan. As much as I love the flour look on you, you should go take a nice long shower. While you do that, I’m going to clean the kitchen and get these cookies onto a nice plate. I’ll order us some chinese food, and once you get out, I’ll hop in the shower myself. While  I’m showering, you can pick a movie for us to watch and pay the the delivery person.Once I get out, we can cuddle up on the couch with our dinner and eat your stress cookies for dessert. Sound good? “ 

Gilbert kisses John and smiles, “That sounds perfect mon cherie, merci.” Gilbert makes his way upstairs and turns the water on. Grabbing pajamas, he sets them on the granite countertop and sheds his clothing. He steps in to the shower, as hot as he can stand it.

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, John is sweeping up a mixture of flour, sugar and baking powder, the combination making it look like cocaine. He smiles at his own ridiculousness and dumps the full dust pan in the garbage. He puts away the broom and dust pan and work on the sink. After scrubbing it down with all the usual cleaners, he notices that they are out of clorox wipes and he has to pick some up at the store. After Putting everything away, John pulls out the biggest plate they own, reserved only for days like this. He loads it up with all  different kinds of cookies, all products of Gil’s experimenting in the kitchen. As he places it on the coffee table he hears Gil come down the hall.

        “Your turn mon chou.” He turns to give his lover a peck on the cheek.

         “Thanks beautiful. I’ll be out in a few,” John calls over his shoulder, and enters the bathroom. Gilbert quickly grabs the remote and scrolls through Netflix. He contemplates his options before finally settling on the Bo Burnham comedy special, deciding he could use a good laugh ( Laff, sorry I couldn’t resist). As if one cue, the doorbell rings and he heads to the door, money in hand. Gilbert answers the door, pays the delivery man and thanks him for his time. Gil makes his way to kitchen and fixes a plate for John and himself. He juggles both plates and two glasses of water and manages to make it to the coffee table without spilling anything. He hears the bathroom door open and quickly gets settled with his favorite quilt. 

     John walks in and makes his way to the couch, only to be pulled into Laf’s lap almost instantaneously and covered with quilt. He smiles up at his lover and kisses his jaw,“ Love you too, babe.” He snuggles further into his lap and Gilbert passes him his plate, piled high with chow mein and orange chicken. They eat in comfortable silence, the kind that is only achieved when two people are completely at ease with one another. As the watched the comedy act, it was nearly impossible for John to contain his giggles. “Jesus , where did you find him Gil? This man is a genius, and his voice is brilliant!”

Gilbert kisses John’s curly hair and replies, “The deepest pit of Netflix.”

This causes John to laugh even harder and Lafayette’s heart is brimming with happiness. Gilbert begins feeding his lover his stress cookies and John appreciates each cookie’s individual flavor. Of course with experimenting comes some risk, so not all the cookies taste great, but most of them do. Between dinner, Netflix, cookies and cuddles, John was ready to pass out. Gilbert smiled down at the love of his life, and it was at that moment that he knew that as long as he had John, everything would be okay. With that, Lafayette carries him to bed, careful not to wake him up. Vowing to speak to Washington the next day, slips into bed and cradles John in his arms. He falls asleep safe with knowledge that he would not be alone when he woke up.


End file.
